Waterloo Road meets Outnumbered
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Rachel and Eddie have been married with 3 Children, Jake, Ben and Karen. This is a crossover between Waterloo Road and Outnumbered and mixes the 2 families
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little lighthearted fic, so basically, Rachel and Eddie are married, she was never a prostitute or anything bad like that. They have 3 children: Jake age 11, Ben age 6 and Karen age 5 (that's right the kids from outnumbered).**

It was the first morning of the new school year, Jake was to be starting Waterloo Road, and now, with both of the younger kids in school full time, it was a lot calmer in the Lawson household, or so Rachel thought. Nothing was ever calm for this family.

"Ben, hurry up" I shouted up the stairs to her youngest son whilst she tried to tie Karen's shoe.

"Mummy, Do I have to go to school?" Karen asked me.

"Yes you do" I replied with a grin across my face, glad we had no more childminders to deal with, for some reason, none of them stayed for long. But now, they were both going to afterschool club.

"But, but, I don't need to go to school, you and Daddy can teach me" she said.

"No, we teach big children" I said simply before going to the bottom of the stairs "Ben, I will not tell you again, Hurry up" I shouted before I heard a reply.

"I'm doing an experiment" he shouted down, "Oh no" I said quietly.

"Hes throwing his toys out the window" Karen said before Jake came running down in his Waterloo Road Uniform.

"Oh Jakey" I said, "you look so grown up" he just looked at me, not knowing what the fuss was about and made his way to the kitchen where Eddie was sitting at the computer.

I ran upstairs and found Ben with his bedroom lamp, ready to throw out the window "Ben, what are you doing" I said pulling it off him and putting it down on the table before glancing out the window.

"Right, that is enough of your experiments Ben, we have talked about this before" I said not noticing Eddie behind me.

"What are you doing this time?" he asked.

"I was just wanting to see what things took longer to fall, I seen it on TV" he said.

"Right no more TV" Eddie said.

We went downstairs and left the house for our first day back at school after the summer holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at my office, and took a deep breath and sighed, "Silence at last" I thought to myself, I don't know where my children get their energy from, but I know they are handfuls. I heard a knock at my door, and called for them to come in, Thankful to see it was Eddie.

"Oh Thank God it's you" I said "I don't think I could be bothered with anyone else"

"I know, he replied back, but Jake is doing fine, just seen him out in the yard with his mates, and remember Rachel, he doesn't want a fuss from us, so try your best to ignore him" he reminded me, I did know this already, but he was my son, the only sane one of my children, and I hated ignoring him, even if it is what he wants.

The first bell rang startling me, and I followed Eddie to the assembly hall, where I seen the new intake who all looked scared and nervous, but at the same time excited, their uniforms were all gleaming, unlike the older children in the school. My eyes then drifted to my little nephew Philp, well not so much little, he was taller than me. He looked happy, now he and Ros were together, I found that out over the summer.

After Assembly, I hid in my office, surrounding my self in the monumental task of paperwork.

At the end of the day I met Jake at my car, whilst Eddie went to pick up the 2 little ones, they had already arrived home when we got there. I opened the door, and was struck on the middle of my forehead by an arrow.

"Right" I said looking up the stairs, I couldn't see who it was, but I could here Giggling. "Ben, come down here now" I shouted back up.

"It wasn't me, it was Karen" he said, I glanced into the living room, Karen was sitting drawing.

"Karen is downstairs" I said, I soon heard footsteps coming down. I went into the living room and walked over to the couch where Karen was.

"Did you have a good first day?" I asked placing a kiss on her head.

"Yes" she replied back, before going back to her drawing.

"So, what did you do?"

"Don't you know what we do in school?" she asked "your supposed to be a teacher" she added.

"Yes I know what I do in school, but what did you do?"

"We drew and coloured, and learned writing" she said as she showed me her picture.

"Oh lovely, what have you drawn?"

"A pig, and its in the jungle with the zebra, see" she pointed, "And that over there is a massive bug that's going to swallow the whole world"

"That's lovely dear" I replied, as Ben finally came into the room.

"Have you done your homework Ben?"

"Emm, well, see, well, we don't have any?"

"Is that the truth or a lie?" I asked

"The truth" he said before running off.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew Ben was lying, he lied all the time about everything. I walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner for us all.

"Can I help Mummy?" Karen asked.

"No Honey, why don't you go play" I replied, Karen helping was more of a hindrance, although she did mean well.

"OK" she replied, skipping out of the room as Ben came running in at full force.

"Can I watch Little Britain?" he asked.

"No" Eddie and I repeated at the same time

"Why don't you go out and play Ben, in the garden" Eddie said.

"And no eating worms this time" I shouted after him, he gave me a cheeky smile and ran off.

"Wheres Jake?" Eddie asked me whilst he sat with some maths books in front of him.

"Upstairs" I said "Grantly has given them loads of homework already" I added.

"Do you think he's OK?" Eddie asked me with concern in his voice.

"Eddie" I said putting my arms around him "Just because you were bullied does not mean that Jake is going to be"

"I guess not, just best to keep an eye on him" he replied.

"We have went over this Eddie, the more we smother him at school the harder things will be for him, I promised to ignore him, you should to"

"I know, I just want to make things as easy as possible for him"

"Yes" I said "And your parents constantly on your back, and following you around, is that making it easy for him" I answered just as the Oven started to beep.

"Kids, Dinner" Eddie shouted.

Karen and Jake came down from upstairs and Ben in from the garden, he was about to sit at the table when I had a quick glance at him.

"Ben, go was your hands and face now, have you been eating worms again?" I asked, his face was covered in dirt all around his mouth.

"No" he said before going off to wash his face.

"He was so eating worms, I seen him eat them from my window" Karen shouted.

"OK Karen, its not nice to tell tales" Eddie said.

"But it's not nice to tell lies, or to eat worms, Ben's a murderer" she shouted.

"Karen, what do you think this is?" Jake said whilst pointing to his lasagne

"It's Lasagne" Karen said matter of factly whilst rolling her eyes.

"And what is it made of?" Jake asked.

"OK Jake, lets not go there" I said "So Karen how was school?" I said desperately trying to change the subject.

"It's mince, and sauce, cheese and pasta" Karen replied back whilst ignoring my question.

"Yes Karen, that's right, now how was school?" Eddie asked.

"Mummy already asked me earlier" Karen said whilst Jake laughed to himself.

"Karen, what is mince?" he asked her and I shot him a disapproving look.

"Jake, please let's not open this can of worms" I said to him, hoping he would understand.

"Is there a can of worms?" Ben asked "I bet it would be nicer than this" he said pointing to his dinner. "I'm going to watch TV, I'm full up" he added.

"Ben, sit back down and finish your dinner" I said, he looked at me before getting up and doing his own thing, he walked into the living room and I heard the TV going on before a voice shouting. "Can I watch little Britain".

"No" Eddie shouted through "You can come in here and finish your dinner" he replied.

"Mummy, what is Mince?" Karen asked me.

"Nevermind, you just eat your dinner like a good girl" I replied, but Jake replied.

"It's beef, like dead cow" he said, and this time Eddie and I both through him a disapproving look.

"Ewwww, yuck, you murderer, its dead animal, I'm not eating that" she said before getting up and joining Ben in the living room.

"Thank you for that Jake" I said, he just smiled before replying.

"It's the truth, you trying to get Ben and Karen to not lie, but you tell them lies, for instance, that is not Karen's special bowl, your broke hers and replaced it. And when the fish died, you just replaced it with another, you didn't tell them it had died" he said.

"Well Jake, sometimes it's OK to tell little white lies to children to stop them being upset" I replied, I looked to Eddie who was nodding in agreement with me.

"Anyway, how was your first day of high school?" Eddie asked.

"Pretty Crap, English is really boring, and French is too, and so is maths" he replied

"Was there anything you liked?" I asked

"PE, football was good"

"Did you meet any new friends" Eddie asked.

"Not really, I mean it's only one day, right"

"Yeah sure" I replied.

"But everyone knows you're my parents, and they were all cool with it, so that's good at least"

"Yep, it is" Eddie replied.

Jake had finished his dinner, and went back to his room, and I went into the living room.

"Right you two, time for bath and bed" I said

"No, I'm not doing anything a murderer says" Karen said.

Eddie came through behind me.

"Karen, please go and have a bath" Eddie said.

"OK" she replied and headed up to the bathroom "Daddy's not a murderer, just Mummy" she shouted on her way up the stairs.

"Ben we want to talk to you" Eddie said, as he tired to get him to sit on the sofa instead of climbing over the top of it.

"If it's about the Garden, it wasn't me, some birds dug those big holes" he said

"It's about this lying" I said "Have you ever heard the story of Peter and the Wolf" I added.

"Yeah, its about this boy, and he has sheep, and he says the get eaten by a wolf, but they don't and so, the next day, they do get chased by a wolf, and no one believes them. But there are no wolfs in England, so it's a silly story" Ben replied.

"It's not a silly story, it's a parable" Eddie replied.

"What's a parable?"

"It's a story that has a meaning behind it" I explained "And the meaning behind this one is, that its wrong to lie"

"So it is a story, you said its not a story it's a parable, and Mummy said a parable was a story, and besides its not like big bad likes like a murderer would tell" he said.

"It doesn't matter though Ben, it is wrong to lie, and you have to stop it" Eddie said.

"OK, I won't lie again" he said giggling.

"Ben, is that the truth?" I asked, and he giggled again.

"Yes it's the truth" he said.

But for some reason, neither Eddie or myself believed that he was telling the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

The kids were finally in bed, I don't know why it took so long to get them down for the night, but it always did, especially Karen and Ben.

I sat on the couch and felt his arms around my neck.

"Listen" he whispered, and I looked up at him.

"I don't hear anything" I said quietly.

"Exactly" he said before turning round and giving me a kiss, which grew with passion. We were both getting into it, when we heard a voice by the door.

"Mummy, I can't sleep" came the little girls voice.

"Come on, back upstairs" I said taking her hand. Once she was safely tucked up in bed, I found Eddie in our room. We might have been old, but we were certainly not past it.

The next morning, I woke early as normal, I found my laptop and started to do some work before the chirdren woke up. It wasn't long before Eddie was joining me.

"Got Sarah's class today" he said.

Sarah was Eddie's daughter, from his first marriage, she was a lovely girl, and part of our family.

"Oh, is this your first time teaching her?" I asked whilst trying to recall if he had done before.

"Yeah, she had Mr Wilson last year" he replied. I could tell he was nervous, Sarah, who had been in her fair share of trouble last year after joining Waterloo Road as part of the John Fosters merger, but we had put that past us, or at least I hoped we had.

"I'm sure you will be fine, just don't treat her any different" I said, the same way Jake and Philip were.

"I know" he said giving me a kiss, before going up to waken the children.

We finally got everyone out the house and to the correct schools earlier than usual, Jake was less than impressed with being in so early, but I encouraged him to go to Breakfast club and try to make some new friends. Eddie went off to his class, and I got on with work.

The morning bell had not even rung when I got a call from the primary school, Karen had been sick at the out of school club, so I went to pick her up.

"Mummy" she said when we were in the car. "can we go home and get toys before we go to your work" she asked. I had a quiet day ahead of me, no meetings yet, so Karen was going to sleep in my office for the rest of the day.

"Yes OK" I said "But nothing noisy" I replied. We drove home and after she had picked her favourite dolls we arrived back at school just in time for the registration bell.

"I sat Karen at the table in my office with paper to draw on and doll's she was adamant that she felt better and was not tired, so she started to draw.

"Mummy, how do you spell Pony?" Karen asked.

"P.O.N.Y" I replied.

"Mummy, how do you spell Dog?"

"D.O.G"

"Mummy, how to you spell Santa?"

"What are you doing Karen?" I asked.

"Writing my list to Santa" she replied innocently.

"No Karen, Santa, can not bring animals" I replied, just as there was a loud knock at my door.

"Come in" I called, and Tom walked in followed by 3 girls, neither in school uniform, all dressed in ridiculous clothes, one being my step daughter.

"Sarah" Karen shouted running over to her sister and giving her a hug.

"Tom, can you take Karen to the crèche please" I asked. She did as she was told, she liked Tom, and had been here and to the crèche before, although im sure they nursery nurses were glad to see the back of her on the occasions she had been here in the past.

"All right Girls, explain your attire please" I said. Sarah had bright pink tights on, with shorts on top and a bright pink vest top, Sibohan was identical, but in green, and Amy the same with yellow.

Sarah shrugged, and Amy looked up and spoke "We are expressing our individuality" she replied.

"Oh, is that right" I said, and the 3 girls nodded.

"Well, you all know the school rules, it is not acceptable to wear that in school" I said.

"Well, our Human rights, I mean we can wear what we like, that's what Miss Campbell said" Sarah said credulously

"What like its against the postmans human rights, or a policeman or nurse, whilst you are in school, you wear uniform, and Miss Campbell will have said no such think" I said to the 3 girls in front of me.

"You can go to the cooler, I'll call your parents and they can come and get you" I said.

"You can't" Sarah said, "Mum, she's away" she added.

"Amy, Sibohan, can you please go to the cooler" I instructed, after they had left, I turned to Sarah.

"What do you mean by your Mum's away?" I asked.

"Well, she has a meeting, in London, she won't be home till after 9" she said to me, I wasn't sure if she was just saying this, but she had no reason to lie.

"OK, well, I'll call her anyway, and your father"

"But, Please Rachel, don't" she pleaded with me.

"I have to, I can't treat you any differently from anyone else, why did you wear that anyway?" I asked.

"We just felt like it, I mean, you can wear what you like to school, you don't have a uniform" she said.

"No, but I do have to dress smartly and I did have a uniform when I was at school"

"Rachel, can't I just go home and get changed" Sarah said, just as my door burst opened, and Karen came into my office with Eddie behind her.

"Hay Darling" I said to her, as she ran over to me and sat on my lap.

"I was sick again, it was green this time" she said.

"Aww, that's not so good is it" I touched her head, it was a little warm, but not too bad.

"How about Daddy takes Sarah back to hers and she puts on her school uniform, and he can take you home too, you can have a little bath, put on your pyjamas, have some calpol and then come back here and have a little sleep"

Both girls seemed to like this suggestion

"Sarah, you can have detention at lunch as well, to make up for what you have missed today" I said and was met with a big groan.

"Detention is where all the bad children go" Karen said. "Bad adults go to jail, and Bad Dead people go to hell" she added matter of factly.

"OK Karen, Sarah is not going to jail or hell, for not wearing her uniform" Eddie said, as he exited the room with Karen in his arms and Sarah walking beside him. It always amazed me how much Karen looked like her big sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Forty Minutes later, and Karen was back in my office with Eddie close behind.

"Mummy, Alison shouted at Sarah" Karen said to me before sitting on the sofa, Eddie put her blanket over her and a pillow under her head. And I glanced at him, he nudged his head to the office door.

"Karen, we are just going outside for a second, you stay here, and try and go to sleep" I said gently as I kissed her forehead.

"Whats going on? Allison was meant to be away till this evening" I asked Eddie as we arrived at the other side of my office.

"Nope, she was at home, never had a meeting, and Sarah left for school early, in full uniform, she got changed at Amy's"

"Ahh, I see" I said.

"Alison is worried about her, about her and Josh, and her being online all the time, apparently she's on facebook and twitter to all hours of the night" Eddie said, which we knew she did when she was at our's at the weekend, but it's the weekend, so we never thought it was a problem.

"OK, so what does she want to do about it" I asked, Sarah was not my child, and although I loved her as such, I have to remember that she isn't and the she has her own Mother.

"Well, Alison has said no internet after 8pm and she's grounded, so guess we need to enforce that too" he said, which could be difficult in our house. After the little ones go to bed, Eddie was always online, as was Jake.

"OK, but hang on, it's Ben's birthday tomorrow, and we are taking her out with us" I said, Ben would be upset if his sister didn't get to come.

"I know" Eddie said "I explained that already, and it's fine" he said.

The school day finally was over, and we arrived home after picking Ben up from after school club, he was hyper, more so than usual, since it was his Birthday tomorrow, and we were going to Noah's Ark. We had booked in for 4pm, and Ben was looking forward to it.

The next day, Karen had been much better and was back at school, Sarah was coming home with us straight after school, and Jake was bringing Beccy with him to Noah's Ark. Sarah, had to stay behind for detention, so Eddie was going to bring her later.

The final bell had rung, and I was walking towards the car when I seen Jake, walking in the opposite direction from the exit.

"Jake, hurry up, this way" I said, and he followed behind me to the car. "Where is Beccy?" I asked.

"She's going to meet us there" he said, I nodded, and once he was in the car, I drove to my Dad's to pick him and Mel up, followed by Ben and Karen. We were driving down Oldham Road, when the traffic was suddenly stopped, there was a bad accident, and we were at a standstill.

"I need a pee" Ben shouted.

"OK Ben, you'll just need to hold on" I said

"But Mummy, I need to pee now"

"Ben's going to pee his pants" Karen shouted loudly.

I had to keep his mind off it, so I decided to play the lying game, it was something I had read about online, in a way to downplay Ben's lying.

"OK, lets play the lying game, so everyone says something which is a lie, and the best lie wins" I said.

"You first birthday boy" I said

"OK, I had to go in an ambulance today, because my arm fell off, because I had a flesh eating disease" he said.

"All right Karen, you next"

"I like Auntie Mel" she said seriously, Mel looked at her a little hurt.

"No Karen, you say something that is not true" I said

"But, that not…" she started to say, before I cut her off.

"All right Jake" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Emm, I should not be in detention right now" he said quickly.

"That means you should be in detention" Karen shouted.

"Jake" I said looking round to the back of the car "should you be in detention right now" I said.

"em yeah" he said nervously.

"What for" I asked

He shrugged his shoulder at me, just as the car in front started to move.

"We will talk later" I said and dove to the centre.

Ros and Phil were already waiting outside for us, as was Beccy, who was waiting for Jake.

"About time" Philip said as we arrived, "there's already some hyper kids started arriving"

"OK, Thanks Phil" I said Jake ran over to Beccy, obviously trying to get as far away from me as possible.

We went into the centre, Phil, and Ros helped me to set up the decorations and bring the cake and food out the car.

"Thank you for your help" I said to Phil, as I glanced over to one of the tables, Mel was sitting with Dad, obviously bored by whatever story he was currently retelling for the millionth time.

"If you two want to bugger off you can" I said sensing they wouldn't want to send their Friday afternoon with a bunch of kids.

"No, it's OK" Ros said. I looked round the room, the kids were all playing, Jake was with Beccy at the amusement arcade, I had to talk to him, but I didn't want to embarrass him, in front of his friend. I walked over to where they were playing.

"Jake, can I have a word please, in private" I said calmly.

"Do we have to now Mum" he sighed.

"Yes now" I said, a little more forcibly.

"But, we are busy" he said, I could feel the tension; Beccy would rather not be in the middle of this, I was sure of that. "And it would be rude of me to leave Beccy"

"Fine Jake, I'll leave it till your Father gets here, but I don't think he will be so discreet will he" I whispered to him.

I left he arcade area, and one of the woman from the centre came to find me.

"Would you please control your children" she said, I glanced over and seen Karen and Ben, throwing plastic balls all around, and Mel trying to stop them.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm Sorry" I said to her as I ran over to the ball pit.

"BEN, KAREN" I shouted to grab their attention.

"Hi Mummy" Karen shouted over smiling as though butter would not melt.

"Both of you come over here now" I said, they came over quietly and I took their hands and took them over to a quiet spot.

"Now, I don't want to see either of you throwing anything, at anyone" I said seriously.

"But Gandad said they were grenades" Karen said.

"It doesn't matter, you know Grandad is sick and says funny things sometimes, and you both know it's wrong, you could have hurt one another"

"Sorry Mummy" Karen said

"Ben, what do you say" I said, he turned to me with his face in a frown.

"It's not fair, I get in trouble for this and Jake got a detention and isn't in trouble" he said huffily.

"Ben, I will deal with Jake later, now say you are sorry, and don't make me have to tell you off again"

"Sorry Mummy" he said gloomily.

"Go and play, and behave" I said as they both ran off. I walked over to the table Dad and Mel were sitting at and joined them. Ros and Philip were in the amusement arcade with Beccy and Jake.

I was talking to Mel, about no idea what, something to do with travelling in India when I could hear a child cry, I knew it was Karen, she came running down to see me, her leg bleeding.

"Oh Honey" I said as I picked her up, and sat her on the table as I got a plaster, and put in on her leg. "What did you do sweetie?"

"I fell at the arcade" she said

"Well, do you think you can manage to go back and play" I said.

"Yes, but I don't think I can manage to do my homework" she said before running off.

I looked round behind me, and seen Eddie and Sarah arrive, Sarah went straight over to the teenagers in the arcade, and Eddie to the table the adults were at.

"Hi Love" he said as he kissed me and sat at the table next to me

"Hay, how's Sarah?"

"Good, although she had a bit of a moan about the whole grounded and internet thing, but I explained that it's just the way things are, she seemed to accept it"

"That's good, Ben and Karen had a little set to, with the plastic balls, and we need to talk to Jake" I said.

"I'll go get him now" Eddie said as he was about to stand up.

"No, wait till we get home, I don't want to embarrass him in front of Beccy, I think he has a crush on her"

"Well, all the more reason to embarrass him, he'll think twice about doing it again" Eddie said, and I just realised, I had no idea what he actually had done.

"Eddie, why was he in detention anyway, and how did we not know about it?" I asked.

"Apparently he swore at Grantly, but I do think Grantly may have singled him out, you may need to have a word with him about that"

"OK, but still, Grantly should have asked our permission before detaining him, and I wasn't asked, were you?" I asked Eddie.

"Yes, Grantly asked me, I guess I forgot to tell you" he said I rolled my eyes at him. "But Jake knew, and he still went off with you instead of detention"

"I know, we'll talk to him later, I'm going to get the cake, can you gather the kids"

Eddie sorted the kids out, and I got his football shaped cake out, once the candles were blown out, it was time to head home.


	7. Chapter 7

The party had ended, and after all the children had left and Ben had thanked them for his presents, it was just family and Beccy who were left.

Jake and Beccy were still at the amusements, now with Ben and Karen, annoying them, Phil and Ros, helped to clear up with Eddie and I, whilst Mel and Dad sat and drank Tea.

"All right you two" Eddie said to Ben and Karen, who had once again started to argue about Ben's hair, and how it looked like girls hair, it went one step too far when Karen slapped Ben.

"Oi, Karen" I heard Eddie shout as he separated the two of them. "That was not nice" he said firmly.

"But, its's not nice to lie" she said.

"I didn't lie" Ben said.

"Yes you did lie, you said, you don't have hair like a girl, when it's clear that you do" Karen said.

"Karen, Ben does not have hair like a girl, we all know who he gets his hair from" Eddie said whilst eyeing Philip.

"But Philip, has hair like a girl too" Karen said, which caused Ros to laugh.

"All right, just go and sit next to Auntie Mel" Eddie said, "and Beccy, I think you should head home"

"Yes sir" she replied politely and left after thanking me, she really was a sweet girl, she would be good for Jake.

"Right now boys, can you take these boxes out to the car, Sarah, you help too" I said, and soon we were packed up and ready to go. Eddie and I took our separate cars, and after dropping, Dad, Mel, Philip, and Ros home, Eddie and the children were already in the house. Eddie had managed to get the two little ones in their pyjamas and Jake was, no where in site, when I arrived in the living room. Sarah was sitting with Karen brushing her dolls hair.

I walked over to Eddie and kissed him, before sitting on the couch next to him.

"Gross, get a room" Sarah joked.

"This is a room" Eddie said back.

"So Birthday boy, have you had a good day?"

"Yes Mummy, but can I watch little Britain"

"No" both Eddie and I said at the same time.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Eddie, we both knew we had to talk to him.

"Upstairs, on his laptop" Eddie said and Sarah groaned, since it was now after 8, she was not allowed on hers.

"All right, lets go talk to him, Sarah, why don't you go pick a film out, and we can watch it, and you tow, off to bed"

"But, I want to watch the film too" Karen protested.

"No, Bed, now" Eddie said, and she did as she was told, both her and Ben were tired from all the playing they had done, and fell asleep easily.

I knocked Jakes door, and let myself in followed by Eddie, Jake was on his laptop, on MSN.

"Jake, what happened in school?" I asked.

"My Budgen asked me to read again, he always asks me"

"OK, and then what?" I asked

"I told him to ask someone else"

"Did you swear at him?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I did, but he was having a go at me all the time"

"But, that is no excuse to swear, and you know better than that, not to mention that you missed detention"

"Sorry Mum"

"Your grounded for the weekend, and you can give me your phone and laptop" I said, he handed them over and sighed.

We left his room, and stood for a second outside Karen's for a second, she was playing her cooks game where she and her teddy's pretended to be different celebrity chiefs, she was currently doing a French accent for Raymond Blanc followed by the beeping of Gordon Ramsay. After standing for a few moments and having a bit of giggle at her, I went in to her room, and put her down to sleep.

Eddie had some marking to do, and I decided my nails were in need of a new coat of gloss. I took my things downstairs, and it wasn't long before Sarah and I sat on the sofa watching some chick flick and painting our nails.


	8. Chapter 8

The Weekend was over and I was no longer grounded, thank God, although Mum said I had to go to her office at break, I don't know why though.

I went to registration and sat next to Beccy, she smiled at me and said Hi, I replied back, and we sat for a few moments in an uncomfortable silence, before she spoke.

"Your little brother and sister are funny" she stated, and I laughed, as annoying as they were, they were pretty funny.

"You should try living with them" I said and she laughed back, once registration was over, we went to French, I had only been at the school a week, and I realised that Miss Haydock was not the best of teachers, so Beccy and I sat and talked, it was then she asked me to meet her in the lane by the big tree, of course I said yes, I would love to meet her there at Lunch, even though I was new at Waterloo Road, I knew what it meant to meet a girl in the lane.

Break soon arrived and I suddenly remembered I had to go to Mum's office, I was unsure of what she wanted, but I knew better than to ignore her. I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door, she told me to come in.

"Jake, sit please" she said, her tone wasn't the same as normal, I had a feeling I was seeing Mrs Lawson, and not Mum, this was not going to be good. I sat on the seat across from her desk, and could feel her icy stare.

"Why do you want to see me?" I asked

"You missed a detention, and that is not acceptable" she stated.

"I know, and you grounded me, remember" I answered back.

"Oh, and if anyone else in this school missed a detention, do you think I would let them off with it, just because their parents grounded them" I shook my head. "You can have detention at Lunch time and one this afternoon to make up for it" she replied.

"But, I can't not at lunch time" I said before I could think about it.

"Oh, and Why not?"

"No reason, Lunch time it is" I said gloomily, and left her office. Beccy had just invited me to kiss her, and now, I couldn't go, typical, I was walking along the corridor when I suddenly bumped into someone, it was Dad.

"You all right Jake" he said staring at me for a second.

"Yeah fine, but, well it's Beccy, she wants to kiss me" I whispered after looking around and not seeing anyone I knew.  
"Ahh, and your scared" Dad said to me whilst ushering me into the Maths Department and then his classroom.

"A Little, I mean, I wanna do it, but, what if I do it wrong, and Mum, she won't be pleased about it, you won't tell her will you" I said hastily.

"No, I won't tell Mum, but Jake, don't worry, just be courteous and gentle, and remember if Beccy doesn't want to, don't push her". Dad really was great, aside from his geekiness, he was a fantastic Dad, and I was lucky to be able to talk to him about this, I know none of my mates would ever think about telling their Dad they were gonna kiss a girl.

"Thanks Dad, but I can't do it, I mean she invited me, well never mind, but I can't go"

"What she invited you to the tree in the lane, look I know your mother says you kids are not meant to hang about the lane, but don't let her stand in your way this time, this is a big occasion, enjoy it son" he said, and I smiled, Dad said not to let Mum stand in my way, well I won't.

Lunch time soon came, and I found myself waiting for Beccy, I had already chewed several mints, and was looking forward to seeing her. I didn't have to wait long, and she was walking towards me smiling.

"Hi Jake" she said, and I replied back, she walked closer to me. "Are you ready Beccy" I said, she smiled and leaned forward till our mouths met, and we kissed. It was nice, I liked it and I liked her. We lost track of time and space and only came to realise when we heard the school bell ringing in the distance. We parted and ran as fast as we could back to School. We got to registration just in the nick of time, but after sitting for only a few minutes, my nightmare had come true Mum had arrived in my class room, and from her stern face, I knew, she was going to have me, and I did not relish the thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was furious, she had never been so angry at her son before, she was confused as to why he had missed detention.

"Can I please have a word with Jake please" Rachel said to the teacher, who nodded, Jake stood up, ready to walk out of the class.

"Collect your things please" Rachel said to her son, who put his books and pencil case back into his bag, and followed his mother out, whilst smiling and Beccy,

"Mum, I can explain?" Jake started to say, but Rachel, cut him off before he had a chance to.

"I don't want to hear it Jake, I'm fed up of lies and deceit" Rachel said. Jake was embarrassed, Rachel was starting to shout, and there were older kids in the corridor, including his stepsister.

"Girl's, shouldn't you be in class" Rachel shouted over to them, as Sam, Lauren, Sarah, Amy and Siobhan left.

They arrived at Rachel's office, and Jake, went in, the scene was one he was getting to know very well, he was missing detention and Rachel was giving him another, but what would she do this time.

"Do you want to explain, what went on today?"

Jake sat in silence, how could he explain it to his Mother.

"Well?" Rachel said louder .

"I forgot" he said quietly "I didn't mean to forget, I just did"

"That is a lie, isn't it?"

Jake still sat in silence, nothing he could say would make it better.

"Isn't it" Rachel shouted, she had of course spoken to Eddie, who had told her that he had gone to see Beccy at lunch.

"Yes, but it's not like a bad lie"

"So, where were you?"

"I met Beccy, we were down in the lane"

"we will discuss that later, but for now, you can spend the rest of the day in the cooler, that way you won't accidentally miss your detention"

Jake nodded, he knew his Dad would go mental at him later as well, but for now, he just wanted to get out of his Mum's office. He stood up and walked towards the door, after turning the handle, he turned back when he heard his Mum talk.

"Jake, can I trust you to make your own way there, or do I need to escort you?"

"I'm sure I can manage" he replied.

"You had better" Rachel said as she watched her eldest son disappear out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

When they school day was over, Rachel went to pick up Ben and Karen from after school club. Eddie was going to take Jake home, he wanted to talk to him on his own.

"Mummy" Karen shouted as she ran over and wrapped her arms over, Ben of course done no such thing, he looked sulky, his lower lip protruding.

"Whats wrong Ben?" She asked

"Nothing, but Mrs Kennedy wants to see you" he said, just as Rachel seen the woman who ran the after school club walking towards them.

"Mrs Lawson, can I have a quiet word please?" she asked. Rachel nodded and let go of Karen's hand, urging her to go play for a few moments.

"Is there a problem?" Rachel asked in concern.

"No, I just want to say how sorry I am and if there is anything I can do to help, then please let me know"

Rachel was confused, what was she talking about it.

"I'm sorry you lost me"

"Your Husband, you know the police"

Rachel was really confused now, but she knew exactly where this was coming from.

"Is this something Ben has said?"

"Yes, that your husband got arrested, for stealing from the casino"

Rachel threw a look over to her youngest son, who was now standing on top of the saddle on a toy bike, with a pretend sword, swooshing it about in the air.

"BEN, come over here please" Rachel shouted. Ben didn't want to he was playing.

"But I'm playing" he shouted back.

"now please" she replied back. Ben jumped off the bike and ran over.

"Would you like to explain to Mrs Kennedy that what you said about your father is a lie"

"It wasn't a lie, it was a dream" he replied.

"I'm sorry, but Ben has a bit of an imagination on him, whatever he tells you, don't believe it" Rachel replied, and the teacher glared at Ben.

"Well, Thank you for clearing that up" Mrs Kennedy replied. Rachel took Ben's hand, followed by Karen's and walked out to the car.

"Ben, how do you think your father is going to feel, people thinking he got arrested, whatever possessed you to say that"

"Cos it's cooler to have a Casino robber for a Dad than a Maths teacher" he replied in defense.

"Well, it's wrong, you can go home and apologies to your father"

"But you lie to us all the time" Ben replied

"I do not"

"Yeah you do, you said eating carrots makes you see in the dark, not true, because I did an experiment last night, I made Karen eat all the carrots in the kitchen, then locked her in the cupboard, and she couldn't see"

"You did what Ben, when?"

"When you were doing work and we were playing"

"Karen is this true"

"Yes Mummy, but I was playing with my teddies at the time, we pretended we were in big brother, and it was a weekly challenge"

Rachel really did wonder what went through her children's heads at times.

"Big Brother, Karen, when did you watch big brother?" Rachel questioned.

"All the time in Jake's room" she replied. "It's funny, they get all whiney in the diary room and start crying when they fail, or someone is mean to them. They go like, it's not fair, he had more biscuits than me, or it's not fair that man smoked all the cigarettes. Then Big brother makes them do something stupid, like the time they had to all dress up as cats and walk about purring all day"

"Well no more Big Brother Karen, its no appropriate for you, or for Jake for that matter"

"What does not appropriate mean, does it mean naughty?" Ben asked

"It means, not right, or not fitting" Ben turned his head to indicated he still did not understand.

"Yes it means Naughty" Rachel replied exasperated by the whole conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie met Jake by the Car after detention, Rachel had filled him in, and asked him to have a chat with him, in hoping that Jake would listen to him.

"Allright Jake, mate, how was detention?" Eddie asked trying to start the conversation off.

"Crap" he replied as he got into the car and put his Ipod on.

"Jake," Eddie said loudly. "Take them off when I'm talking to you" he said pulling the earphones out his ears.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Because we need to talk"

"No we don't, Mum's set you up to his, she's over reacting" Jake shouted.

"Just you watch your tone, Jake come on, tell me what happened"

"What's the point, you know what happened"

"Come on Humour me?" Eddie sighed.

"Why, you know what happened, I forgot to go to detention and went to see Beccy, like you said I could, and that was it, now can we please just forget it"

"How can you expect us to forget it, Jake, your Mum is fuming, and she has every right to be, now do you want to tell me what is going on"

"I told you, look I won't do it again"

"OK Jake, you can go upstairs when we get in, and we will talk about it more when your Mother gets home.

Rachel went into the house with her two youngest children.

"Mummy, can I go play please?" Karen asked

"Have you got homework?"

"Yes, but we can do it later" she stated.

"OK, you go upstairs and play for half an hour, so when the big hand is at 6, its time to come down"

"OK Mummy" Karen said, running up stairs, with Ben attempting to go behind her.

"Ben, I think we need to talk with Daddy, don't we"

Ben went into the living room, followed by Rachel.

"How's my little warrior today" Eddie said picking Ben up and turning him upside down. The child started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Eddie, Ben has something which he needs to explain to you" Rachel said. Eddie turned him round the right way and sat him on the couch.

"OK, whats up mate?"

"I told my friends and teachers that you got arrested for robbing a casino" he said whilst gigging.

"Ben, what have we told you about lying before" Eddie said incensed by his sons recent escapades.

"It was a dream"

"Ben, that does not make it OK, you can not say things about people which are untrue, that is slander, now go and d o your homework"

Ben left the room and thudded up the stairs whilst shouting "charge" at the top of his voice.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Jake?" Rachel asked as she sat on the couch next to Eddie. Eddie put his arm around her and held her close.

"I did, and he didn't say much, told him we would talk about it later"

"What are we going to do, ground him again, and its not really the missing detention part that worries me, but his relationship with Beccy"

"Don't worry about that" Eddie said "It's fine, he's growing up"

"I know, I mean, Beccy is a lovely girl, I'm glad Jake chose her" Rachel said as she laid her head on Eddie's shoulder, the house was quiet for the time being, which meant either the kids were doing as they were told and doing their homework, or they were up to something.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel had made dinner, and shouted the kids down, Karen came down first wearing a flower girl dress from Eddies sisters wedding a few months back.

"Karen, go get changed" Rachel said

"But, Mummy I wanted to pretend I was a princess at a dinner party" Karen said

"No, your wearing a pale pink dress and we have spaghetti bolognaise, go and put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on" Rachel replied

After Karen ran upstairs, Ben came down his hands were covered in paint.

"Ben, what have you been doing?" Eddie asked exasperated

"I was painting a picture for show and tell" he replied

"Well, go wash up?" Rachel asked before shouting for Jake to come down.

"That boy is not doing himself any favors" Rachel said as she shouted up once more, this time louder than before. But, still there was no Jake. Rachel went up stairs to find Jake's room empty.

"I don't believe it" Rachel said to Eddie

"What have they done now?" Eddie asked.

"Jake's not here, I have no idea where he is" Rachel said worriedly.

Eddie got his phone out of his pocked and called his son, the phone rang, but there was no answer.

"I'll go look for him" Eddie said whilst getting his car keys.

"No love, lets just have dinner, he will be home when he's home, and then we can deal with him" Rachel said as Karen and Ben both came down for dinner.

"Mummy, wheres Jake?" Karen asked curiously

"I have no idea sweetheart, but if either of you know where he is, then you know the right thing to do would be to tell Mummy and Daddy"

"I do'nt know where he is" Karen said

"He is with Beccy" Ben said, "Told me he was going to snog her face off" Ben said giggling

"Ewww, Mummy that's horrible" Karen replied.

"After dinner, how about you two and Mummy watch a nice film" Eddie suggested

"Despicable me" they shouted in unison. Rachel smiled at them, and agreed that after dinner they would watch despicable me, whilst Eddie went looking for their son.

Eddie was driving by the Spar when he seen his eldest son with Beccy and a group of other kids from Waterloo Road, they too were year 7s, but he didn't know any of their names. Eddie got out of the car and walked over to the group.

"Jake, in the car, lets go" Eddie said, Jake turned away from his father towards the other kids and Beccy.

"Jake, I wont ask you again, get in the car you are in enough trouble as it is" the other kids started to laugh and Jake finally gave up and got into the the passenger seat of his fathers car.

"You better have a good explanation, your meant to be grounded, your mother is furious, jeez Jake, how can you be so stupid!" Eddie said angrily whilst Jake simply shrugged his shoulders.

They finally arrived home, and Rachel was in the living room with the youngest kids.

"Young man into the kitchen" Rachel said strictly.

Jake was beginning to realise the trouble he was in

"Where were you?" Rachel asked as Jake sat at the kitchen table

Jake didn't say anything, he continued to stare at his hands.

"I asked you a question, answer it" Rachel demanded

"I was at the spar, with Beccy, and some of my new friends"

"I can not believe that you went out, when you were grounded, Jake do you realise that you have totally broken our trust, how do you expect us to trust you now"

"You can trust me" Jake replied meekly.

"No, you have to earn that back" Eddie said

"Jake, you realise that with trust and responsibility comes rights, and when you lose our trust you also lose the rights to your freedom, so not only are you grounded, but I want your phone and laptop" Rachel said.

"And not only that, but your father and I will personally check that you are in every class for the foreseeable future" Rachel added

"Now, go to your room, and this time stay there" Eddie shouted.

Rachel put the younger kids to bed, with many question from the kids and Karen in particular about what had happened with Ben.

Friday had arrived, and Sarah was due to come and stay the weekend with her Dad and Rachel, but it was Josh's birthday party, she had asked her Mum if she could go who had left the decision up to Eddie.

"Hi guys" Sarah said to her friends as they headed into school, Josh ran up behind her placing his hands on her waist, causing her to jump.

"What are you doing Josh" she said giggling. Rachel looked at the scene in front of her, she seemed happy, they were both good kids although easily led, but Rachel was sure they could be good for one another.

Sarah hit his back hard, as Rachel walked up behind.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Your Birthday dumps" Sarah laughed

"I won't ask for my present in case you give me a kick in the nuts" he laughed, but when he seen Rachel his face became more sombre, but Rachel just laughed.

They went off to class, they had Mr Mead, he was the science teacher at John Fosters, but when he came to Waterloo Road he soon got made up to head of department.

"You lot are keen?" he said to the kids Josh, and Sarah had met with Lauren and Sam. Sarah had always been closer to Amy and Siobhan, but recently they had both become obsessed with Finn, but more worrying to Sarah, so had Josh, she just hoped she could manage to keep him away for him, and to herself.

"Do you want a hand setting up Sir" Lauren said, Sarah laughed, they always slagged her off, she so fancied Mr Mead.

"That would be great Thank you, can you just set up for a titration experiment" he replied.

Ruby had arranged a swap shop, the kids were all bringing old clothes, and swapping them for something else. Sarah, Sam and Lauren headed off to it at break time.

They were looking thorough the rails, when Sam came running down to Sarah. "You should get that for tonight, you want to look fierce for Josh?" she said, Sarah took it from her, it was a nice dress, in fact it was a really nice dress.

"Well go try it on" Lauren said. Sarah took the dress from her and headed to the makeshift changing room.

"I'll come in with you" Sam said.

"No" Sarah replied said urgently, "I'll come out once it's on".

Meanwhile, Danielle and Aleesha started to fight over a pair of shorts that they both liked, they were having an almighty tug of war with them when suddenly they fell into the cubicle and brought it down around Sarah.

It was done, her back was exposed, she had done so much to keep it hidden from all her friends, always getting changed in the toilets, missing swimming, and now her ugly scar was there for all to see.

She could hear mumbling, laughing and whispering as she tried to get dressed, but their voices were running through her head.

"Has she been burnt"

"Has she got leprosy"

"It looks like corned beef"

"I can't find my shirt" Sarah cried as she looked in the heap of material that was her clothes, the dress and the curtains, before Miss Haydock picked it up and helped her.

But the worst part was, she could sense her so called Friends, Amy, Siobhan and Josh, laughing at their with Finn, and the older kids, Bolton and Paul.

Sam and Lauren wanted to help Sarah, but she didn't want their help, she wanted to be alone, so she left and ran to the toilets.

Sarah went to her third class, she was late, but she didn't care, she opened the door, and seen a spare desk in front of Finn.

"Sorry I'm late Sir" Sarah said.

"Just don't make a habit of it" Tom said, as she sat down.

"Right, so I want everyone to be a character who is perceived as a baddie, or evil, so pick one out of the hat".

Sarah picked one out, and felt Finn tap her back "Can I swap, I don't even know who mines is" he said. Sarah wasn't in the mood, and didn't really care, so she swapped.

"Is that meant to be a joke"

"No, I don't know anything about the Phantom of the Opera"

The class was finally over, and Sam tried to catch up with her friend

"Sam, will you just leave me, and stop trying to interfere, please, I'm fine" she shouted, as they went to her next class Maths with her Dad.

**Thank you to RenaGraceSx and to the guest who reviewed the last chapter xx **


	13. Chapter 13

"No one will bother me here" Sarah thought to herself, they all knew he was her Dad, they wouldn't dare say anything in his class. She Arrived before the rest, and walked into the class room.

"Your keen" Eddie said whilst passing her some worksheets. "Put them on the desk, will you"

"Sure" she said taking them from him.

"Everything OK?"

"Sure it is Dad"

"Everything at home, with your Mum?"

"Yes, Jeez, it's fine, will you stop banging on"

"I'm not banging on, you just don't seem your usual cheery self"

Sarah, smiled the biggest, cheesiest smile she could "See, are you happy now" she shouted, before sitting at her desk.

The rest of the class came in behind her, and took their seats, she kind of hoped Josh would sit with her as normal, but he didn't he went with Finn, she could hear them whispering in the background behind her, but hoped that her Dad couldn't. Then she heard the word she was dreading "Freak"

"I'm not a freak" she screamed, causing the rest of the class to start laughing at her outburst.

"No one said you were Love" Finn answered.

"I heard what you said" Sarah shouted back

"Ohi, does anyone want to tell me what is going on" Eddie shouted

"Nothing, I just heard something wrong" Sarah said sitting back down.

"Finn?" Eddie said looking for answers

"You heard her Sir, she made a mistake" Finn replied

"Then lets everyone get back to work then" Eddie said.

The class was soon over, and Sarah left, the second the bell went, she didn't even wait for her Dad to say it was OK to leave.

Josh was soon behind her. "What is up with you?"

"Are you joking, Josh"

"Well if your going to be in a mood, don't come to my party" Josh said annoyed

"Yeah, we don't need people like you there" Finn replied from the back ground

"That's right, no freaks allowed" Josh said. He didn't see Sam behind him, who gave him an icey stare, she started to follow Sarah, but Sarah had a plan and ran off away from her.

She ran downstairs, to the Science block.

"Hi Sarah, everything OK" Chris asked.

"Yes Sir, I was just wondering if you needed a hand setting up again"

"That would be great, but would you not rather be out with your friends"

"Nah, we kind of fell out"

"OK, then, no problem, I'm sure I can trust you with these" he said handing her the keys.

Sarah took them gladly, went to the cabinet, and found exactly what she was looking for, once she had it, she headed for the changing rooms.

Tom was out in the yard when he seen Sam and Lauren. "Hey girls, is Josh away off with Sarah?"

"No sir, Josh and Sarah fell out, he called her a freak" Sam said

"What why?" Tom asked angrily

"Cos of the mark on her back" Lauren replied as the bell went and they headed off to Art. Tom decided he was going to go after them, try and sort it out, but when he got to Kim's class, Sarah, was not there.

Rachel was in the canteen when they heard Kim and Chirs come after them, Chris has told her about the missing chemicals, so they started a hunt for Sarah.

Rachel seen Sam coming down the corridor. "Miss we found her, quick" Sam cried, with urgency and worry in her voice.

"Oh Sarah, what have you done" Rachel cried as she ran in.

"I put her in the shower, please tell me I did the right thing?" Tom asked.

"You did" Chris said.

"Sam, Tom why don't you get back to class, let us deal with it, Chris, can you get Eddie please, and Kim call an ambulance?" Rachel asked

"No, please, don't tell Dad" Sarah cried.

"It's OK Honey, your Dad won't be angry" Rachel said.

Tom was furious, he met Josh in the corridor and confronted him about it

"Josh, what did you say to Sarah"

"It was nothing, just meant to be a joke" he said casually

"A joke, that poor girl has just severely burnt her back trying to get rid of a birth mark with bleach" Tom shouted at his son

"How, could you do such a thing, be so hurtful"

"I didn't mean it, she was being all boring and depressing, I didn't mean it"

"Well, you can just cancel your party tonight, you don't deserve one and your grounded for the rest of the week" Tom shouted before going off to class.

"Rachel, I'm sorry" Sarah sighed.  
The ambulance came, but the burns were only superficial, so instead of going to hospital, Rachel and Eddie just took her home for the night.

"Shhhh, it's OK honey" Rachel comforted her step daughter.

** Please Review, I don't seem to be getting many reviews, and not sure if there are a lot of people reading my fics or not. I know some are pretty long, but it means a lot to get reviews. So wither you like it or not, please let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, please keep them coming, this is just a little short update xx**

"Sweetie, we need to call you Mum" Rachel said whilst sitting on the couch in their living room, Jeremy Kyle was on, but neither of them were watching it.

"No, please Rachel, I don't want her to know, she'll only say I told you so, she always hated Josh" Sarah replied from the armchair across the room.

"I have to tell her, she's your Mum, and it happened at school"

"You heard what the paramedic said, it's superficial, will be OK in a few days, she never has to know"

"But…."

"But nothing Rachel, Dad knows, so does Mum really need to, I don't want her to know, please"

"OK, how about we tell her, but we don't have to mention Josh"

Sarah sighed "OK, if you have to"

"Good, I'll call her once your Dad's in"

Sarah curled her legs up onto the couch, and set her attention to the TV. "Check the state of her" she remarked at the woman on Jeremy Kyle.

"Sarah, don't judge people just on their looks" Rachel said, as the woman who was the epitome of Chav.

"No, but just listen to her talk, she is a proper Chav"

"Will you be OK in yourself for a while, I'm going to get the terrible 2"

"Sure Rachel" Sarah said without looking up, her eyes firmly on the two fighting woman on the TV. Rachel shook her head and left to get Ben and Karen.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel came home with the younger two kids, she had explained to them that Sarah was upset and not to bother her, but she suddenly wished that she had stayed quiet, both Ben and Karen were very inquisitive.

"So why is she Sad?" Karen asked me for the umpteenth time in the car.

"Karen, please, all you need to know is that she is, and you, are to be nice to her" Rachel said again.

"Did she get her period?" Ben asked

Rachel coughed, this was not really the conversation that she wanted to have with her 7 year old Son.

"What's a period?" Karen asked curiously, before Rachel could get a word in.

"It's when all this bloo…" Ben started to say

"It' doesn't matter Karen, and Ben, that is not the reason" Rachel cut in, as they reached the drive way. "Now, you two, in the house, go get changed, remember we are going out for dinner with Auntie Angela and her new Husband"

They both jumped out of the car, running to the door.

"Remember be nice to your sister" she reminded as she opened the door, and the kids ran upstairs. Rachel walked into the living room, Sarah was texting, whilst looking at the TV"

"What are you watching love?" Rachel asked.

"The Hills" she replied without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Honey, we are going out tonight with Angela and her new Husband, do you want to come with us"

Sarah finally looked up.

"I don't think Mel or Angela like me" she answered

"Of course they do honey, it's just that neither of them are the maternal kind"

"OK, I'll come" she replied, purely because she knew Rachel and her Dad would worry about her in on her own, and secretly she liked to watch the drama unfold between Rachel and her sisters.


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie had paid a visit to Ruby, he knew Sarah would be upset and really wanted to cheer her up.

"Ruby, the dress Sarah was trying on, have you still got it?" he asked. She did still have it, but it had a price tag around it, and was hanging in the cellophane ready for packing to be sold. Ruby looked around on edge.

"I think someone got it" she said.

"Ok, well can I have a look anyway, I want to see if there is something else she would like" he said walking towards the rack, he walked straight to the dress, knowing it was something that Sarah would like, but he was soon distracted by the price tag.

"Ruby, I thought this was for swapping, not for selling?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Well, it was, but after we shut the swap shop, after what happened to Sarah, well I thought that if we sold the items at a later date, we could use it for some new kitchen utensils" she lied, and Eddie could tell it was a lie.

"Ruby, if you shut the shop after what happened to Sarah, then where is the dress Sarah wanted to get?"

"I… Well, oh, yes, it was that one, I forgot" she said. Eddie took the dress of the rail and folded it up.

"Don't think about selling any of this Ruby, leave it here, and I think you need to pay Rachel a visit on Monday" he said.

Ruby look gloomily round the room as Eddie left.

Rachel was trying to clean the kitchen, when Ben came running in.

"Mum, can I water the Garden?" he asked.

"Yes you can, Thank you Ben, that would be very helpful" Rachel replied.

"Cool" he said as he ran out into the Garden.

Sarah's phone chimed again, she read the message and shut the phone quickly.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked worriedly, her phone had went a few times and every time it did, she shut it quickly, she only seen her reply back the once when she first came in.

"Josh"

"Are you not going to answer him?"

Sarah shook her head, she wanted to, but she didn't know what to say.

"Should I?" she asked looking to her Step Mother for advice. Rachel sat down at the table next to Sarah, and laid her hand on top of hers.

"I don't know honey, that's up to you, how do you feel about Josh?" she asked with care and compassion in her voice. Sarah had grown to admire Rachel a lot, at school she was her head teacher first, but when they were home, it was different. Rachel wasn't like her own Mum, Alison worked a lot of hours, she cared about her career, which Rachel did too, but Rachel still found time for her kids.

"I like him, normally he is so fun to be around, but he upset me"

"What has he been saying in his texts?"

"That he is sorry, but I just don't know what to say, I don't want to talk to him just now"

"OK Love, Why don't you reply, and just say that you need some time to think about what's been going on, and that when you are ready you will give him a call"

Sarah smiled, that sounded like a good idea.

"Sometimes a break from someone means that a lot of things can be forgotten, and even forgiven"

"Does that mean Auntie Angela will have forgiven you for kicking her up the bum" Karen asked from the corner.

"I hope she has" Rachel said, she hated that the kids always brought that up, it wasn't one of her proudest moments.

"Well I hit Theo today at school, and Miss Braebrook, gave me into trouble" Karen said.

"Karen, you know its not nice to hit people" Rachel said.

"But what if I kicked her up the bum instead, like you did to Auntie Angela, is that OK"

"No Karen, that is not all right" Rachel said, just as Eddie and Jake came in.

"What is not all right, Karen, what did you do?" Eddie asked.

"I hit Theo, but only because he stole my sausage Roll, and Miss Braebrook said it wasn't Ladylike"

"Well, she never told Ben, that hitting wasn't Manlike" Rachel said.

"Karen, it's not nice to hit" Eddie said.

"But is it OK to hit in a Ladylike way, like kicking someone up the bum"

"No Karen, it is not OK, I'm not proud of what I did to Auntie Angela, it was wrong of me" Rachel said.

"But, if he is stealing her Sausage Roll, she has to be able to stand up for herself" Eddie said.

"So is it OK for me to hit"

"Yes" Eddie said simultaneously with his wifes "No"

"Can you please just get back to me when you have decided" Karen sighed as she left the room" .

Eddie walked over to his eldest daughter and handed her a bag.

"I got this for you honey" he said kissing her forehead. Sarah opened the bag to find the dress she was going to try on.

"Thanks Dad" she said.

"I'm going to go have a shower" Eddie said leaving the kitchen, Rachel got up from the table to start the dishes as Sarahs phone rang. She looked at the display and seen it was Josh.

"Rachel, it's Josh, I told him I didn't want to talk" Sarah exclaimed as the phone rang off.

"OK honey, just ignore it just now" Rachel said, as it started to ring again. Rachel put her hand out. "Give the phone to me love, I'll deal with him". Sarah handed the phone over to Rachel who pressed the answer call button.

"Sarah, I'm sorry" Josh said quickly down the phone assuming he was talking to his girlfriend.

"Josh, It's Mrs Lawson, Sarah is a little upset just now, and I think you should please give her some time, when she's ready to talk, she will call you, now please don't call again" Rachel said, and Josh said goodbye and hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter which I have already wrote, so updates will now be less frequent. My youngest child is sick at the moment with whooping cough and I'm back at work full time next week so updates might be bit sparadic for a while. C xx**

Karen had finished putting her dress on when she heard the door bell ring, she ran down to find a Woman standing, looking formal in business attire, but with a lanyard round her neck, containing an ID badge.

"Hello, is your Mummy or Daddy there?" she asked

Karen skipped out further into the porch.

"No, my Mummy is, well I don't know where, and Daddy is in the toilet" she said matter of factly as she pushed some hair behind her ears.

"Oh, well, I'm here to ask them for some money for" the lady started to say as Karen cut her off.

"We don't want to give you any money" Karen replied with her no nonsense tone which she had inherited from her Mother.

"But it's to help sick animals" the lady said.

"I said No, we don't want to give you any money" Karen repeated as her fried came down the street with her Mum.

"Hi Karen" the little red headed girl said.

"Hi Sophie" Karen shouted as she ran down the path,

"My Daddy said people like her should be shot, trying to get money from us"

"Well My Daddy is on the toilet" Karen replied before running back over to the lady.

"I think you need to get better at your job, I mean, you don't even have any pictures of the sick animals, if you had pictures of cats with no ears, or Dogs with cut off tails, people might feel sorry for them and give you more money, you are not even trying, so your not getting any money" Karen replied.

"But the animals are sick" the lady said exasperated, she had, no luck getting any money so far today.

"Well maybe you should bring cakes, or go and visit the crazy lady with all the cats, she likes animals, and I'm going in to my house" Karen said shutting the door on her face as she turned round to find Eddie coming down the stairs.

"Karen, please do not shut the door on peoples faces" Eddie scolded.

"But she just would not listen, like all grown ups"

"And do not go shouting in the street that I'm on the toilet"

"But you were on the toilet, and I would by lying if I didn't say that"

"You could have just said I was busy" Eddie replied exasperated by how black and white everything was to his daughter.

"But you weren't busy, only your bottom was" she replied before running upstairs.

Sarah had went up to her room to get changed, as had Rachel, when Ben came in from the garden, he was soaked from head to toe.

"Ben, what on earth have you been doing?" Eddie asked

"Watering the garden" he smiled his cheeky grin.

"Oh God, it looks like the Somme out there" Eddie mentioned to himself. "Go upstairs and get changed right now" Eddie said as Rachel came in, her eyes following Ben.

"Did you know he was doing that?" Eddie asked.

"He was watering the garden" Rachel said.

"You forgot the 3 rules, Ben and Fire, Ben and water, and Ben and depilatory cream" Eddie said, as Rachel giggled slightly, she was nervous about seeing Angela, what she done to her sister was unforgivable, but what Angela had said about her kids was just as bad, if not worse. Rachel loved her kids, but Angela had accused them of some unforgivable things, she had said they had stolen money from her, it turned out it was her ex-boyfriend who had taken it. She had told Rachel was an awful Mother, and no wonder Sarah had turned into such a moody tart, or that Jake was no doubt going to be Gay, but what she had said about Ben and Karen needing psychological help was inexcusable.

"Eddie, how do I explain to the kids about Angela, Karen thinks its OK to do what I did" Rachel questioned.

"Maybe you should apologise to Angela in front of the kids, make them see how sorry you are, but then what she said about the kids was really uncalled for, if you didn't do it I probably would have"

"I think we just need to try and forget it, I'm just worried that the tension between us is going to cause a rift, and you know Mel sides with Angela no mater what, they have the twin thing going on"

"You need to relax" Eddie said as he massaged her shoulder and gave her a light kiss.

"Will you two get a room, that's gross" Sarah said walking in to the kitchen.

"Wow, that dress is beautiful" Rachel commented, it really was Sarah's colour.

"Thanks, but it's a bit big, can you pin it in or something"

"Sure" Rachel replied as she went of too get some pins, as soon as she had got them out, the door went. Karen was quick off the mark to run and get it.

"It's Auntie Angela" Karen squealed in delight


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys, I'm not happy with this chapter at all, but I could imagine it happening in outnumbered.**

After an eventful dinner the family left the restaurant. Karen and Ben had started a food fight in the restaurant, which had resulted in chaos. Jake and Sarah had joined in, and this had cheered Sarah up a lot especially when she got Philip straight on the face with a cream cake. Although Rachel and Eddie were not so pleased with their Children's behaviour

"Your Manners were atrocious" Rachel scolded as they got into Eddies car.

Jake and Sarah climbed into the very back, as far away from there parents as they could, whilst the 2 younger children were in the middle seats in their booster seats.

Sarah started to giggle as Jake did a mock impersonation of his mother.

"And you two should have known better" Eddie shouted through to the two older children. "You are supposed to set an example to your younger brother and sister" he added.

This only made the two teenagers laugh even more, until Rachel turned around and glared at them.

"Karen, Ben as soon as we get in, the two of you go upstairs and get ready for bed then come downstairs so we can have a little discussion on manners" Rachel said.

Jake was about to start laughing at his younger brother and sister when Rachel interrupted.

"And you two aren't getting off so lightly, this discussion is for the whole family"

"Mummy, I didn't do anything wrong, Ben through a pea at me, I just hit it back with my knife, he started it"

"No I didn't" Ben shouted back

"I don't want to hear this, Karen, you may not have thrown the first pea, but you retaliated and that makes you just as guilty"

"But …." Karen started to say as Eddie cut her off

"You heard your Mother, now out you all get, Karen, Ben upstairs like we asked"

Rachel went upstairs to help the younger kids get ready for bed whilst Jake and Sarah walked into the living room and were about to put the TV on

"Not so fast you two" Eddie said

"Your behaviour was atrocious, are you making a bid to go back to reception" Eddie shouted as the kids sat down.

"Sorry Dad" they said in unison

"Well do you have an explanation?" he asked

"No, it just make me laugh, sorry Dad" Sarah said

"It makes you laugh, Sarah, it made me want to hide under the table, and it was embarrassing"

"Come on Dad, it was a bit of fun"

"Fun, no it wasn't a bit of fun, just think of the poor people who have to clean it up, and the other people in the restaurant, did you see Ben hit that old man with the scoop of ice cream" Eddie said, although he had to admit it was quiet funny and tried to stifle a laugh

"See Dad, you found it funny too" Jake replied as the 3 of them erupted into laughter.

"I hope your not laughing about tonight food fight" Rachel said sternly as she glared at her husband

"But, Rachel, that old man, with the ice cream running through his wig" Sarah replied as Rachel started to giggle too

"Rachel, will you and Dad have to pay for his wig?" Sarah asked

"No, you and your brothers and sister will, not to mention the bill for the food that you wasted" Rachel said. This soon stopped the teenagers from laughing.

"That quietened you up" Eddie said as Karen and Ben came downstairs.

"Mummy, can we watch a film?" Karen asked

"No, we are going to talk about manners" Rachel said as everyone including Eddie groaned.

"Right, everyone round the dining room table"

They got up and moved over to the dining room table, everyone sat in their seats, in the middle of the table was a large sheet of whiteboard paper and pens.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Jake asked "This isn't school you know" he added

"We are going to make a list of family rules, and from now on, you must all follow them, rule number one, when you ask for something you say please. Jake you start writing" He rolled his eyes as he picked up a pen and started writing.

"Rule 2, when someone gives you something you say Thank you" Eddie said

"Rule 3, you don't interrupt, if you need to for something important you must say excuse me first" Rachel said

"Rule 4, you don't ever comment on someone physical features unless it's to compliment them"

"Slow down" Jake said as he struggled to write. After half an hour they got to the last few rules

"Rule 23, Use eating utensils properly, Rule 24, Keep a napkin on your lap and use it when required and finally rule 25, don't reach across the table, ask for it to be passed to you" Rachel said, the kids looked like they were about to fall asleep

"Now for the fun bit" Eddie said

"The child who can keep the most of these rules over the weekend will win a mystery prize" Eddie added, this perked the kids up

"What is the prize?" Karen asked

"It's a surprise Karen, you will find out on Sunday night before bed time" Eddie said

"Talking of bed time, Karen, Ben its time for bed" Rachel said as Eddie lifted Karen out of the chair

"Thank you Daddy" she said "Now can I have a point"

Rachel laughed, she was glad the point was getting through.

"OK you two its 9pm, do you want to watch some TV or do something else" Rachel said

"Twilight" Sarah shouted

"Noooo, please do we need to, its shit" Jake replied

"Jake, what was rule 14" Rachel scolded

"Not to swear" he replied knowing he wouldn't win the prize for being the most well mannered

"Sarah sweetie, go get twilight" Rachel said as Jake groaned

"Jake, do I need to remind you that you are still grounded from before, can you please just behave for the rest of the weekend"

"I'll try" he said with a smirk on his face

"Please do" Rachel added

Sarah got the DVD and put it into the player, whilst Jake made the popcorn and Rachel got some fleecy duvets from the cupboard. Soon Eddie and Rachel were snuggled on one couch; Sarah was lying on the smaller couch and Jake on the arm chair with his legs hanging over the arm whilst they watched the movie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry guys, this is just a quick up date, just a little filler till I get to my next storyline. Sorry no outnumbered kids in this chapter.**

A few days had passed and Ben and Karen were still battling it out to be the most well mannered child and win the mystery prize. Jake knew he had no chance and couldn't be bothered even trying and Sarah had been back to her Mums until the weekend.

Sarah and Josh had made up, he had been really annoyed with himself and apologised again and again. Tom had read him the riot act and grounded him for a fortnight. Josh knew he deserved it, but thankfully everything was now back on track with Sarah.

Sarah, Amy, Lauren and Sam were in Rachel's history class with their books out.

"Sarah, do you want to go to the shops, I canny be bothered with science?" Amy asked

"Yeah, all right" she replied. Sam and Lauren had decided not to come, so it was just Amy, Sarah and Siobhan. The 3 girls left the school and jumped on a bus into town. "I really hope I don't get caught" Siobhan said anxiously as they took their seats on the bus. "Chill Siobhan, we won't get caught, and if we do I'm sure Sarah can talk our way out of it" "I don't think so, Rachel and Dad wouldn't go any easier on me, lets just hope we don't get caught" They got to the shops and spent some time in Zara and Topshop before getting the bus back. They managed to get there new clothes into their lockers and to class before lunch was over. "See, we only missed a couple of classes" Amy said to her friends as Lauren and Sam came in, "Did they notice we were gone" Sarah asked "Hell yeah, Mr Mead was going off on one, you 3 are for it" Sam said "We tried to cover for you, but it didn't work" Sarah groaned as she seen her father walk towards her classroom. "Just great" Sarah said as she pointed towards the door. Eddie entered the class. "Can I have a word with Siobhan, Sarah and Amy please" he said to the teacher who called the girls. "Where were you before lunch?" Eddie asked. Sarah knew there was no point in lying she shifted her weight to her other foot and without looking at her father muttered her answer. "The shops" Sarah said "Well, you have all earned yourself a detention" Eddie said, " now get back to class, Sarah, I'm not finished with you" he added placing a hand on his daughters shoulder stopping her from going back into the class. "Dad, please lets not make a huge deal out of this, it was just a trip to the shops" "Sarah, you can't bunk off, its just not on, I'll drive you home after detention and talk to your mother" "Nooooo, Dad please, please don't tell Mum, she can't find out" "I have to tell her, go back to class and I'll see you after detention" Sarah headed back to class, she didn't want her mum to know, she and Allison hadn't been getting on recently, and Sarah didn't like her Mums new boyfriend. He had started spending a lot of time at her house, and she knew he stayed all weekend when she was at her Dad and Rachel's, and the last couple of nights. He was going to be there when Eddie took her home, Eddie walked towards his class room when he met Rachel. "Sarah, Siobhan and Amy are back, they have detention after school and we need to drive Sarah back to her Mum's" "OK, do you need me to have a word with them" "Nah, its all right, its dealt with now, you can be the good guy for once" After detention Sarah met Eddie, Rachel and Jake by the car "Right, lets get you home" Eddie said to Sarah as she climbed silently into the back with her Zara bag stored safely in her school bag. Eddie drove up to Allison's house and followed by Sarah knocked on the door. The door was answered by someone he was not expecting 


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys don't know what happened with the formatting on that last chapter. Must be gremlins in my laptop.**

"Max" Eddie said as the executive head of all the high schools opened the door to his ex wives house.

"Sarah in you come" Max said looking as his girlfriend's daughter.

"I don't want to" she said meekly

"Sarah, we need to go inside to talk to your Mother" Eddie said

Sarah opened the door and stomped into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table with her laptop opened.

"Hi Sweetie" Allison said, she noticed the terrified look on her daughters face. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Dad wants to talk to you, but can you talk alone, without Max"

"Sarah, Max and I are very serious, he is moving in next week"

Sarah ran out of the room, out of the house by Eddie and Max and back into Eddie and Rachel's car.

"Rachel, can I live with you and Dad?"

"Honey, what's going on?" Rachel asked

"I don't want to live with him, I hate him"

"Whoa, slow down, who can't you live with?" Rachel asked

"Max Tyler, he has been dating my Mum since the summer, I hate him, he doesn't want me, and he just wants my Mum. Rachel, he has hurt me, it might have been an accident, but he pushed me and I hit my head the other week. He said I couldn't tell you or he would make it hard for you at work. But I don't want to be with him anymore"

"OK, let's go inside and talk to your Mum and Dad" Rachel said.

**OK, I promise this is going somewhere, I was going to make Tom her boyfriend, but changed my mind.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh Sarah, don't make a drama out of nothing" Allison said, "You know fine well what happened the other week was an accident" she added

"If it was an accident why did he tell me to keep it from Dad and Rachel" she replied.

Rachel, Eddie, Allison, Max and Sarah were sitting round Allison's kitchen table, Rachel had asked Jake to walk home and pick up Ben and Karen and walk them back to Allison house, and luckily it wasn't too far. Sarah had explained what had happened Max had already tried to dismiss it as just an accident.

"Sarah, sweetie, is that the only thing that happened, if it was then maybe it was just an accident" Rachel said. Rachel had never liked Max Tyler, but she didn't think he was capable of hurting her step daughter.

"Rachel please believe me" Sarah said

"I do believe that Max might have accidently hurt you, I'm not saying that your lying, look how about, if its OK with your Mum you come to ours tonight?"

"Why? She is fine here" Allison said defensively.

"Allison, Sarah is my daughter too, and she is unhappy here, let her stay with us for a couple of days."

"I think it's a great idea, Allison just think, we can have some time on our own" Max said. Allison smiled, more time on her own with Max sounded wonderful

"OK. But just tonight and tomorrow" Allison said.

"Thank you Mum" Sarah said as she ran upstairs to get her things.

A few moment later Max entered Sarah's room

"Well, things are going better than I wanted" Max said, "I never wanted a kid, just your Mum, so now spend some time with your Dad and Rachel, and try and stay there. I want your Mum on my own. Although saying I hurt you wasn't how I was planning this, I wanted you to keep getting in trouble so your Mother got fed up with you. If you end up back here, that's what is going to happen, I will make your Mother think that you are a little brat, do you understand?"

"Yes" Sarah nodded before grabbing her things and running downstairs. She wanted to be as far away from Max Tyler as possible.

Jake arrived at the door with Ben and Karen in tow. Allison let them in and they went into the family room where Allison put the TV on for them. Max sat on the couch across from Karen who just stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked

"You are a very cheeky little girl" he replied

"Karen, this is Mr Tyler, he is Mums boss" Jake replied

"I'm not cheeky, I'm inquisitive" the 5 year old replied

"Are you like the boss of all the schools?" Ben asked

"Yes" Max replied

"If all the schools went on fire at once, which one would you put it first?" Ben asked

"What sort of question is that?" Max asked

"Ignore him, he always asks silly questions" Jake said

"Well, which one, you haven't answered my brothers question, and its not nice to ignore peoples questions" Karen said

"Karen, Ben just leave him please"

"Why is he here anyway?" Karen asked.

"I'm dating Allison"

"Oh, does that mean you kiss her, cos that's gross" Ben said just as Eddie walked in.

"Right you 3, leave Mr Tyler alone, sorry Max" Eddie said as he rounded his kids up and got them all in the car to head home.


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel, Eddie and the 4 kids arrived home, they got out of the cars and headed into the house.

"Lets get homework started" Rachel said as the kids groaned

"I don't have any" Sarah said

"I don't believe that for a second, your in year 11 you must have homework and if you don't then you have revision to be doing, not to mention catching up on what you missed in class today" Eddie said

"Go on honey, if you do your homework, it will make Karen and Ben do as they are told" Rachel said. Sarah smiled; she liked being a role model to her younger brothers and sisters.

"OK" she replied as she head into the dining room.

Rachel followed Eddie into the living room

"So, what do you thinks going on with Sarah and Max"

"I hope she is just mistaken, if not, I swear I don't know what I'll do to Max"

"Lets just talk to her tonight once the kids are in bed, see if we can get to the bottom of it.

Rachel made dinner, and soon the kids were all sitting around the dining room table

"Mummy, do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes Sarah, you do" Rachel answered.

"But Sarah usually come to stay on a Friday, and we get to play and stay up a wee bit later"

"It's not Friday, Sarah is just getting to spend some extra time with us, so after dinner its bath and bed time for you and Ben"

"Oh, but I want to watch Big Brother with Sarah and Jake?" Ben said

"Who said Jake and Sarah are watching big brother?" Eddie asked

"They did, they said they would watch it tonight" Ben replied

"I watch it at home"

"Well, not in this house, its on too late and you are too young, besides Sarah, we want to talk to you after dinner" Eddie said

When dinner was finally over, and Ben and Karen were tucked up in bed, Rachel went into the living room to find Eddie, Jake and Sarah sitting in front of the TV watching the football

"Did you see that goal" Jake said

"That was brilliant, come on Man United" Eddie cheered at the Telly.

"Guys, aren't you going to let Sarah watch something"

"It's a champions league game Rachel we can't miss it" Eddie said

"It's OK, I like watching football with Dad" Sarah said. To be honest she didn't really like it, but she did like spending time with her Dad, and that's what she enjoyed the most.

"OK, but we still need to talk about today" Rachel reminded them

"Rachel, please, I don't want to talk about it, I just don't want to live at home if Max is going to be there, I hate him"

"But, what about your Mum, If I was your Mum, I would be so upset and my daughter not wanting to be with me"

"I do want to be with my Mum, I just don't want to be with Max, he doesn't want me, he just wants my Mum"

"Honey, your Mum loves Max, just like your Dad loves me. Max isn't taking your Mum away from you just like I didn't take your Dad away from you"

"But, I like you, and you like me. Max doesn't" Sarah said

"Oh Honey, you know I love you and I'm sure in time Max will to"

"No he won't, please believe me Rachel, I just want to live with you and Dad"

"Honey, you know your Mum has custody of you, there is an agreement in place that you stay with your Mum and come here at the weekends and for 2 weeks in the summer and every second Christmas"

"If you guys don't want me, its fine, I'll go back home, but I won't be happy"

"Sweetheart, we want you more than anything, but its difficult, as your Mum loves you too, and she would be so upset if you didn't live with her" Eddie said

"No one cares what I want" Sarah said.

"How about I call your Mum tomorrow, I know Max has a meeting tomorrow with the LEA that's going to be going on all day. We can get her up to the school and your Mum, Dad and you can talk about it" Rachel said

"OK, Thank you Rachel" Sarah replied with a hug.


End file.
